Tatsuaki
Tatsuaki is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports Tatsuaki's skill level in Tennis is 1900 and he is the 3rd best player, only behind Elisa and Sarah, therefore making him the best male in the sport. His partners are Sarah or Maria. He is good in Boxing, with 800-900 skill points. His Baseball skill is 700+, and he has a team of Andy, Tyrone, Yoko, Ai, Alex, Daisuke, Haru and Naomi. He plays on the teams of Steph, Ryan, Hayley, Julie, Kathrin, Keiko, Michael and Jackie. Wii Sports Resort In Table Tennis, his level is only 311+. In Swordplay, Tatsuaki's skill is 555. In Basketball his level is 626+. He plays with Expert Miis Rainer and Rin. He is a PRO at Cycling, coming 39th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Tatsuaki is a Beginner Mii. Trivia * You can earn his badge for making 10 edits on "CPU Mii" articles. * His Japanese name is the same as his English name. * In Friend Connection, from Wii Party, Tatsuaki '''and Abby are the completely worst pair. Coincidentally they're both Beginner Miis. * He's Japanese. * '''Tatsuaki appears in 11 Swordplay Showdown Stages. * His name means reappearance in Japanese Gallery TatsuakiDACotQR.JPG|Tatsuaki's QR Code, as seen in the portrait. Badge-19-1.png|Tatsuaki's Badge. Badge-48-3.png|Tatsuaki's Badge. Badge-59-7.png|Tatsuaki's Badge. 33- Tatsuaki's Team.jpg|Tatsuaki's Baseball Team. 2018-02-09 (55).png|Tatsuaki in Baseball. 2018-02-09 (12).png|Tatsuaki in Boxing. 20180210_071911.jpg|Tatsuaki in Swordplay Speed Slice. 20180210_075107.jpg|Tatsuaki and his teammates Rin and Rainer in Basketball. 2018-03-02 (9).png|Tatsuaki in Table Tennis. 2018-03-13 (8).png|Tatsuaki doubling up with Sarah in Wii Sports Tennis. 2018-03-28 (37).png|Tatsuaki doubling up with Maria in Wii Sports Tennis. DSC02005.JPG|Tatsuaki in Swordplay Duel. IMG_0479.JPG|Tatsuaki playing Basketball at High Noon. IMG_0784.JPG|Tatsuaki swordfighting at High Noon. 2018-08-28 (78).png|Tatsuaki in Cycling. James, Alex, and Tatsuaki participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png James, Alex, and Tatsuaki participating in Splash Bash in Wii Party.png James, Tatsuaki, and Shohei participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png James, Alex, and Tatsuaki participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Patrick, Miyu, and Tatsuaki participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Flag Fracas with Tatsuaki as the referee in Wii Party.png Misaki, Andy, Marisa, Mike, Rachel, Tatsuaki, Daisuke, Eduardo, Yoshi, Keiko, and Eddy featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Gabi, Rachel, Jake, Tommy, Rin, Takashi, Daisuke, Misaki, Tatsuaki, Yoko, and Silke featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png George, Patrick, Martin, Fritz, Gabriele, Fumiko, Helen, Rin, Daisuke, Abby, Tatsuaki, Alex, and Kathrin featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Oscar, Tomoko, Theo, Yoko, George, Lucia, Tatsuaki, Stephanie, and Matt featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Ursula, Fritz, Hiromi, Holly, Miguel, Takashi, Hiromasa, Marisa, Fumiko, Abby, Sandra, Tatsuaki, and Shinnosuke featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Misaki, Abby, Sandra, Tatsuaki, Hiromi, Julie, Ian, Shouta, Pierre, and Hiroshi featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 1- Beginner.jpg Siobhan, Takashi, Julie, Cole, Keiko, Tatsuaki, Takumi, Asami, Shinnosuke, Eva, Mike, Eddy, Ai, and Jackie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Eddy and Tatsuaki featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Tatsuaki in Baseball.png Takashi, Fumiko, and Tatsuaki participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Tatsuaki, Alisha, and Luca participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Misaki, Chika, Tatsuaki, Steph, and Fumiko featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png 2018-11-15.png Abby, Holly, Eva, Pablo, Midori, Chika, Hiroshi, Shinnosuke, Tatsuaki, Susana, Nelly, Jessie, Haru, Pierre, and Stephanie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Tatsuaki participating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png Gwen, Naomi, Tatsuaki, Akira, Giovanna, and Eddy featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Andy, Miguel, and Tatsuaki participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Miguel, Tatsuaki, and Andy participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Miguel, Tatsuaki, and Andy participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Miguel, Tatsuaki, and Andy participating in Flag Fracas with Haru as the referee in Wii Party.png Miguel, Tatsuaki, and Andy participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Miguel, Tatsuaki, and Andy participating in Saucer Snap in Wii Party.png Miguel, Tatsuaki, and Andy participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Miguel, Tatsuaki, and Andy participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Tatsuaki in Bowling.JPG Lucia, Hiroshi, Barbara, Tatsuaki, Pierre, Ian, Haru, Shinnosuke, Tommy, Daisuke, Miguel, Theo, Sarah, Kentaro, Matt, and Andy featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Cole, Fumiko, Ryan, James, Hiromi, Ashley, Hiroshi, Abby, Gabi, Kentaro, Tatsuaki, Fritz, Yoshi, Greg, and Yoko featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Tatsuaki WP.JPG Tatsuaki wearing Purple Armor in Swordplay Showdown.png Tatsuaki wearing Red Armor in Swordplay Showdown.png IMG_1570.jpg|Rachel with Tatsuaki, Hayley, Steph, Nick, Emma, Pierre, and Victor IMG 1586.jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(36).jpg MiitopiaKeikoandTatsuakiImage.jpg|Tatsuaki in Miitopia with Keiko IMG_2336.jpg|Tatsuaki with Sakura, Eddy, Victor, Greg, Theo, Elisa, and Nelly Category:Male Miis Category:Beginner CPU Category:Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Mii Category:Miis Who Love Black Category:Wii Sports Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Pro Category:Double Pro Category:Wii Party Category:Wii Mii Category:Japanese Miis Category:Black Eyed Miis Category:CPU Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Cycling Pros Category:Non-American Miis Category:Tennis Pros Category:Black haired Miis Category:Edit category badge Miis Category:Black Males Category:Miis with Japanese Names Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Wii Category:Miis that appear on every kind of badges